beboroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Sienna Black
This character was created by TheHybridWolf017 and can be found here 'Sienna Demetria Black '(b. 5 November, 1979), also known as 'Neera '''in her wolf form and '''Si-Si '''by her friends, she was a pure blood witch, daughter to Sirius Black and Nymphadors Tonks, niece to Reglus Black. Sienna once lived with her family at 12 Grimmauld Place, which was the Black's family home. She was the former heir (resident) of the House of Black, like her father, she disagreed with her family's blief in blood purity, and she became a blood traitor. Sienna became the next female member to be removed from the Black Family Tree. Sienna had a strong hatred towards Lord Voldemort and Death Eaters, she was extremely protective of all muggles, muggle-borns, and half-bloods which angered a lot of pure bloods who support the tradition and Lord Voldemort wanted her killed for her devoted loyalty towards muggles. Sienna spent her childhood years with her mother and step/ god father (Remus Lupin), it was the only way of keeping Sienna safe which is what Sirius wanted for his daughter, when he was sent to Azkaban for twelve years. Sienna was really little at the time and didn't know the full story behind her father's arrest. Sienna's life with remus and tonks was quite good as it goes, she was treated badly by other children who were muggles or witches and wizards too, they always teased her and made fun about her father being a murderer which drove Sienna into complete rage. Her hair could change colour depending on her mood like her mother, a huge temper no one has ever witnessed before, she felt a deep urge of vengeance to kill them for accusing her father of being a murderer but she fought strongly to keep that side of her hidden as she didn't want to end up in Azkaban at a very young age. At the age of 11 years old, Sienna had learnt that she was a witch and received a letter about her being accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she felt relieved that she was leaving the orphanage. Sienna began attending on the 1st of September 1991 and was sorted into Gryffindor instead of Slytherin, this was the year when her father escaped Azkaban by transforming into his Animagus form of a massive black dog confused with a "Grim." Biography History ::"''Toujours Pur" ::—The family motto, translating to 'Always pure' :: The Black family traces its origin back to the Middle Ages. They claim to have entirely magical ancestry, but as Sirius Black informed his godson Harry Potter, no true pure-blood families existed by the twentieth century. The pure-blood families like the Blacks simply removed Muggles and Squibs from their family trees. The Blacks place a great importance on blood purity, considering themselves akin to royalty in the wizarding world and disdaining Muggles, Squibs, Blood traitors and Muggle-borns. The family motto, which can be found on the family crest, is Toujours Pur, which means "Always Pure" in French. Many members took this phrase very seriously. Because of their views, a large number of the Black family members practise the Dark Arts and supported Lord Voldemort during the First and Second Wizarding Wars. A few Blacks even became Death Eaters, while many others never took the Dark Mark but believed in the "purification" of the wizarding world nevertheless. A few members of the family, however, disagreed with the traditional views of their family; Sirius Black, for example, joined the Order of the Phoenix, as did Nymphadora Tonks, a distant member of the Black family and Sienna's first cousin. * Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Harry Potter Category:Black Family Members Category:Female Werewolves Category:Female Characters Category:Gryffindors Category:Werewolf/Vampire Hybrid Category:Order Members Category:British Ministry of Magic Category:Hogwarts Students